elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Arvena Thelas
|Base ID = }} Arvena Thelas is a Dunmer living in the city of Anvil. She plays a role in the first Fighters Guild quest, in which she wants to know why her pet rats she keeps in her basement are dying and for the problem to be fixed. Interactions A Rat Problem The Guild had been asked by Arvena Thelas to take care of a rat problem in her basement. The Guild believed it was to clear out the rats, but the Guild member sent soon discovered that they are actually defending them. She told the Guild member to go to Pinarus Inventius. Pinarus and the Guild member found some mountain lion near Anvil's main gate. The Guild member returned to Arvena and she told him/her that another lion was in the basement. After the Guild member killed the lion, Arvena suspected that the Argonian Quill-Weave was behind the mountain lions. Later at 8 pm, the Guild member found a hole in Arvena's house and saw Quill-Weave putting some meat at the back. The Guild member spoke to Quill-Weave and admitted that she hated Arvena's rats. She stopped putting meat down and the Guild member reported back to the Fighters Guild leader, Azzan and he rewarded him/her with some gold. Dialogue "I’m Arvena Thelas. They call me ’the rat lady’ on account of all my pet rats." :Anvil "You can’t imagine the fuss some people make. My rats are no problem for anyone." A Rat Problem "Ah... you must be from the Fighters Guild. Good. I have a problem. It has to do with the rats in my basement." :Rats "That's right. Rats. In my basement. And something has been killing them! It's horrible. My poor babies! You must do something! I don't know what I'd do without them. Their little pink noses, their scaly little tails. Please, get to the basement and find out what's happening." "Please save my little rats!" (If approached again) "Aren't you going to take care of this? What am I paying you for?" (After killing the mountain lion) "Well, what have you found? Did you take care of my babies? What was going on down there?" :It was a mountain lion. "A mountain lion? In my basement? But... how? That's not possible. But, it happened! What if there are more? What if it wasn't alone? Where there's one, there will be more. Find Pinarus Inventius. He's a hunter, and knows this area inside and out. He'll know what to do." "Please, go find Pinarus, and those mountain lions!" (If approached again) "You should be looking for Pinarus! What are you doing here?" (After clearing the mountain lion den) "You've got to take care of those mountain lions!" :Mountain Lions "You think you've gotten rid of them all? You do? Well, you haven't! There's one in my basement right now! Go get it!" (If approached again) "Don't just stand there! Go get that mountain lion!" (After killing the mountain lion) "Thank the gods you killed that thing. This is ridiculous! Someone's out to get me, to get my poor babies! I'll bet it's that Quill-Weave next door." :Quill-Weave "She's the one. She's never liked me or my sweet little pets. I know it's her. I've even seen her sneaking around in back of my house at night. She thinks she's so smart. She and all the other women. I'll show her! I want you to keep an eye on her. Find out what she's up to." (After following Quill-Weave) "So, did you follow her? She's behind it, isn't she? Tell me what you found out!" :Quill-Weave was behind it. "I knew it! That s'wit! Oh, I'll get her. You just wait! Must have taken some fast talking to get her to confess! Maybe I can teach you a little more about how to talk to people. And, of course, here's the payment for the contract. Thank you." :She had nothing to do with it. "She didn't, huh? Hmph. But, you've taken care of the problem, and I suppose that's what counts. Thanks for that. Here's your payment." "Oh, the poor little rats!" (If approached again) "Thank you for all your help. My rats appreciate it." Trivia *Arvena Thelas may be related to Drarayne Thelas, due to their surnames and the fact that they are both Dunmer. Coincidentally, Drarayne is part of the first Fighters Guild quest in , Exterminator, in which she wants the Nerevarine to kill rats in her house — quite the opposite to Arvena. Appearances * de:Arvena Thelas fr:Arvena Thelas pl:Arvena Thelas ru:Арвена Телас Category:Oblivion: Anvil Characters Category:Oblivion: Easter Eggs